


Simple

by fandomobsessed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Emotional Baggage, Friends With Benefits, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomobsessed/pseuds/fandomobsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew that complicated could turn out to be so, well, simple?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple

"I want to fuck you."

Those four words shot through Stiles like bullets. Violent and corroded, as if they were laced with poison Derek had to quickly spit out.

"W-What?" Stiles squeaked eloquently.

They were study partners for christs sake!

Twenty minutes into his European history class the professor had stated that having a study partner would be very beneficial in passing her class. So when the class wrapped up, Stiles had turned to the hot leather jacket guy sitting next to him and asked if he wanted to study together. 

All he got in response was a raised eyebrow before the guy stood up and left the lecture hall, which Stiles took as a resounding no. Until the following week when class was over. Stiles was packing his bag up when the guy grunting to meet him at the library at seven grabbed his attention. 

Stiles just gaped at him like a fish, earning another raised eyebrow which seemed to be asking well? this time. 

"Right. Sure!" Stiles exclaimed. "I'll meet you at seven, -"

"Derek," he grunted, answering Stiles' unspoken question. 

"Cool. I'm Stiles." 

Derek just left without another word. Stiles stared after him,a small smile lifting his lips. 

So that's what they'd been doing the past four weeks; meeting at the library two, sometimes three, times a week. Because this class was hard dammit! 

Stiles was actually managing okay though because, go figure, Derek actually liked history. So anything Stiles didn't understand right away, they would go over in their study sessions. And as soon as Derek explained it, it suddenly made perfect sense. 

But the section they were on now was giving even Derek a hard time. He was glaring at his textbook and notes, furiously trying to memorize all of the dates and names and places for next week's test.

Stiles decided to make a joke, try to break the tension that had settled over them, and told Derek to just get laid. 

Which prompted those four, bullet like words. 

"It wasn't an invitation Derek," Stiles told him with an eye roll, deciding Derek was just fucking with him. 

"Stiles," Derek said as he leaned forward, his tone instantly grabbing Stiles' attention. "I'm serious."

The intensity in Derek's eyes made Stiles swallow nervously.

"B-But why?" Stiles managed. 

Sure there was an attraction and there had been plenty of flirting, but it had all been on Stiles' part. Until now, Derek had never showed any indication that Stiles was anything more then someone he sat next to in class and sometimes studied with. 

Which made sense. Because Stiles was Stiles and Derek was, well, Derek. 

With four little words Derek had thrown Stiles' whole understanding of the world out the window. 

"Good question," Derek grumbled as he leaned back in his seat. 

"Thanks," Stiles bit back sourly.

Derek's eyes flicked back to his and now, for whatever reason, Stiles could see it. He could see that Derek wanted him. That Derek was confused by wanting him, but wanted him nonetheless. And dammit, now Stiles wanted him too.Way more than he did before. 

"But if you think I'm gonna say no to sex, you've got another thing coming big guy. Though I do think you should take me out first. Dinner or lunch. Coffee at the very least," Stiles told him, trying to sound casual, as he went back to looking at his notes. 

"No," Derek refused, voice suddenly hard.

"No?" Stiles asked softly, trying to fight back the hurt coursing through him. 

"I want you. But if we do this, we do this my way. It has to be simple."

"Simple," Stiles parrots. 

"Just sex. No relationship. No feelings. Simple," Derek explained like it was two plus two.

Stiles took it all in for second. It was a bad idea. It could only end badly. And yet he found himself agreeing.

Simple.

Stiles could do simple.

~*~

They hadn't even had sex yet and already simple had turned out to be pretty damn complicated. 

Stiles was supposed to meet Derek at his apartment at eight. Naturally Scott wanted to know where he was going. He told Scott he had a date, the lie just naturally falling from his lips. The lie was way more simple than the truth.

Simple.

Stiles was really starting to hate that word. 

~*~

After Scott's overexcitement about Stiles having a date, wanting to know who the person was and when he could meet the, Stiles finally managed to leave their apartment. 

Stiles stood in front of Derek's door. Just stood there. He was late but Derek would just have to wait because he was in the middle of fighting off a nervous breakdown. That's what he was. Nervous. Because Derek's perfect, hot self was waiting inside to - what? 

Stiles had no idea how this was going to work. Was he just going to walk inside, Derek would throw him against the door, have his way with him, and then kick him right back out again? Was this a one time thing? Or was it a more than once kind of arrangement? What did simple fucking mean? 

Again, he was so tired of that word. Because this was not simple. It was a far cry from simple. It was the very definition of complicated.

So Stiles started pounding on Derek's door, ready to demand answers. But when the door swung open and Stiles saw Derek, all of his concerns got put on the back burner. Instead he focused on Derek's face, which seemed to be etched with relief. Stiles was pretty sure it was the first real emotion he'd seen on Derek. 

"I thought you'd changed your mind," Derek admitted in a whisper. 

"Nope, I'm here," Stiles reassured him with a small smile. "Let's do this thing."

Derek just rolled his eyes as he pulled Stiles inside, shutting the door behind them. Stiles took a few steps into the apartment and looked around before turning to Derek to barrage him with all of questions. But that was hard to do seeing as how Derek's lips crashed onto his.

Stiles squeaked in surprise but then one of Derek's hands reached up to cup his cheek, while the other snaked around his waist and pulled him closer. Stiles just melted into the kiss because, fuck it felt good. 

Just as soon as it started, Derek pulled away, drawing a whine from Stiles. 

"Sorry," Derek breathed. "You probably have questions or things to say..."

Questions? Stiles had had questions hadn't he? But that kiss had chased every single last one out of his head. So he just shook his head before surging up for another kiss. Derek was more than happy to oblige. 

Stiles didn't think it was possible, but Derek somehow managed to pull them even closer. He ground their hips together, making Stiles gasp as every nerve in his body came alive. Derek slipped his tongue into Stiles' mouth and a moan slipped out before Stiles could even try and hold it back. 

Stiles would normally be embarrassed that just some kissing already had him hard as a rock but Derek seemed to be just as affected if the bulge rubbing against Stiles' thigh was anything to go bye. 

The kiss was a mixture of slow and sensual and hard and rushed all at once. It was probably the best kiss Stiles had ever had. He never wanted it to end. He would've happily stood in Derek's living room, just kissing him until he died. 

But then Derek pulled away again and breathed, "Bed..."

Stiles just nodded vigorously. 

Simple.

Stiles could get used to simple.

~*~ 

Simple was harder than Stiles ever thought it could be. It was getting more difficult not to grow attached and start to have feelings.

Not with how Derek worshipped his body like he was in love him with. Not when every touch set Stiles' body on fire. Not when every inch of his body that Derek kissed, sucked, bit felt like it would be forever branded. 

And Derek always took his time with him. He took his time kissing Stiles until he was completely breathless. He took his time stretching and working Stiles open with fingers that Stiles was willing to bet were magic. He took his time entering Stiles until he was completely buried in his warmth. He took his time pounding Stiles into the mattress until Stiles was a complete wreck. 

Just when Stiles starts to think he couldn't take anymore of that blissful torture, he would choke out out a garbled litany of curse words and Derek's name as he came. 

And as if all of that wasn't enough to blow Stiles' mind, Derek always gazed at him as if he was completely enraptured by Stiles. And the noises he made, the moans and the grunts that Stiles drew out of him. All of it leading up to a choked gasp as Derek's thrusts faltered as he came.

Stiles couldn't get enough.

Mind blowing sex. And searing kisses. Stiles wanted to write sonnets about those kisses. Kisses that felt like forbidden promises. 

Forbidden because of Derek and his rules. Rules that made Stiles feel like he had to manacle his feelings and beat them into submission. 

But it was already too late. 

Stiles had started to fall. He fell fast and hard. Even if there had been something to grab onto to stop his fall, he wouldn't have wanted to. He wanted Derek. All of Derek. Relationship and feelings and all.

To hell with simple.

Stiles wanted complicated. 

~*~

Stiles would rather have Derek the simple way then not at all, so Stiles banished all of his wants and feelings. He told himself to just enjoy what he had. 

So that's what he did. 

After one of Derek's earth shattering blow jobs, Stiles just curled up into Derek's side and fell asleep; perfectly content. Stiles had never stayed the night before but Derek had never specifically said he couldn't either. He was just enjoying his time with Derek.  
And okay, so maybe Stiles also wanted to test his limits, but he also wasn't sure he could move. Staying over didn't signal a commitment. 

So when Derek gently shook his shoulder, Stiles lied to himself and said it didn't hurt.

"Stiles. Stiles, wake up. You gotta go home." 

"Stop," Stiles grumbled. "I love this."

Derek froze. Stiles froze. The world cracked. 

"Stiles," Derek started as he pulled away from him. 

"Derek, don't..." Stiles started to plead, feeling Derek's walls come rushing up. 

"Don't what?" Derek demanded. "Don't remind you that you - we - agreed to keep this simple?" 

"Simple!?" Stiles snapped, suddenly angry. "You and me Derek, us being together? That is simple! The only thing that made it complicated were your damn rules Derek! The only thing more complicated is physics!" 

His sudden rant left Stiles panting heavy, but the cold glare Derek fixed him with made him feel like he'd never breathe again. 

"Leave. Get the hell out."

The five words that had started all of this had felt like bullets. The five words that would end it felt like serrated blades slowly carving through him. 

Humiliation washed over him as he slowly gathered his clothes and got dressed, their tense silence filling the room. Stiles paused at the bedroom door.

"You care about me Derek, whether you like it or not. You're just too damn scared to admit it," Stiles spat venomously before he left.

He slammed the apartment door behind him, the sound of it echoing the pain in his heart. 

Fuck simple. And fuck complicated. 

Fuck Derek.

~*~

It had been two months since Derek had last seen Stiles. And as Erica liked to constantly remind him, he had been in a bitchy attitude ever since. 

"I mean really Derek," Erica said as she started yet another rant, "just admit you miss the kid, will ya? I mean you were actually happy when you were with, okay sleeping with, him. Or as happy as you can be at least."

No, he would not admit he missed him. Because missing him would mean that he had actually had feelings for him. And that could only lead to another person being capable of hurting him. Derek just couldn't go through that again. 

"Hey," Erica snapped, literally snapping her fingers in his face. "Are you even listening to me?" 

"Just drop it Erica. I'll go home," Derek threatened. 

"Oh no you don't. You owe me lunch. Which means you have to suffer through my nagging. So just hear me out, okay? I never met the kid, but you were different when you were with him. Nothing like how you were when you were with her. So I'm willing to bet he isn't anything like her. And if he is like her, I will kick his ass. But could you just take a chance at being happy? You can't keep living like this Derek. As your best friend, I won't let you." 

Derek heard her. He really did. But he was too distracted by walking past Stiles' apartment building to look at her or respond. And then, as if his feet had a mind of their own, they were carrying him across the street.

"Hey!" Erica yelled after him, the click of her heels telling him she was following him. "You can't get away from me that easily Derek Hale! Where are you going?"

Derek didn't explain, he just stormed into the lobby and started looking around. Why he thought Stiles would just happen to be in the lobby when he needed him to be, Derek didn't know but he just needed to see him. 

His head spun as he frantically searched for familiar hair, eyes, moles. With each unsuccessful sweep of the room, disappointment settled in and weighed him down. 

But the elevator dinged, the doors slid open, and there he was. Stiles. He stepped off and into the lobby, laughing with a guy with a messy mop of hair. 

Stiles was laughing. Even after what Derek had done to him, said to him. 

It was the first time Derek felt like he could properly breathe in months. 

Then Stiles looked up and his eyes locked on Derek. 

Stiles froze. Derek froze. Time stood still. 

"Derek," Stiles breathed, drawing Scott and Erica's attention.

"That's him?" they both asked at the same time. 

They were both ignored.

"How'd you find me?" Stiles asked quietly.

Derek just raised an eyebrow.

"Right," Stiles murmured. "I live here. What are you doing here then?" 

Derek swallowed, unsure if he could say everything he wanted to say, Everything he felt. Everything that he had been denying himself since Kate had walked in and dragged his heart through the mud. 

"I miss you," Derek choked out.

Erica's eyes widened in surprise. Scott scoffed. But Stiles could hear the frightened vulnerability of the truth in Derek's voice and stayed quiet, waiting for him to continue. 

"You were right. I was the one who complicated things. Being with you was the most simple thing in my life in a long time. I liked simple. I want simple. I like you Stiles. I want you."

Stiles just stared at him, hope brimming in his eyes, before he rushed at Derek and crashed their lips together. Derek had lied. This was the first time he felt like he could breathe properly in months. This is where he belonged. With Stiles. 

"Stiles," Scott whined. "I thought we were seeing a movie."

"And Derek was supposed to take me to lunch," Erica told him. "Trust me, we won't be seeing those two until Derek has thoroughly fucked Stiles into every available surface of the apartment. Assuming they make it out of the lobby." 

"Gross," Scott whispered, wrinkling his nose. 

Stiles and Derek were too busy kissing, devouring each other, making up for lost time, to pay their friends any attention.

Simple.

Derek could get used to simple.


End file.
